thexfactornorthamericafandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Suspense
Sweet Suspense '''were an American all-female pop trio who finished in 12th place on season 3 of the X-Factor. They were a part of the Groups catagory, mentored by Simon Cowell. The X-Factor All three girls originally auditioned as solo artists but didn't make it to the top 40. However, the judges decided to bring them back into the compeition as a group, which resulted in them getting Simon Cowell as their mentor. Despite them being a group put together by the show, Summer, Celine, and Millie did what they could to show that they belonged, taking on such songs as "Wishing On a Star" by Beyonce to "I Love It" by Icona Pop. However, on November 14, 2013, the girls received the fewest number of votes and were eliminated, finshing in 12th place. The elimination was a shock to everyone including Simon Cowell. Post X-Factor The girls have been keeping their fans up-to-date via Twitter as well as working on their music. They showed a preview clip of their upcoming music video for their cover of the Wilson Phillips classic "Hold On". On December 26, 2013, the girls previewed a clip from their upcoming first music video for their cover of the Wilson Phillips classic "Hold On"" on sweetyhigh.com. The girls released the music video for that song on May 1, 2014. Record deal On August 9, 2014, the girls announced on Twitter that they have been signed to R&B superstar Jason Derulo's record label, Future History. They appeared with him at the 2014 Teen Choice Awards on August 10, 2014. The girls released a Christmas single, "Just Another Night", on iTunes on December 2, 2014. Their next single, "Here We Go Again", premiered on Radio Disney on February 14, 2015. It was released on iTunes on February 24, 2015. However, it was later revealed in April 2015 that they were no longer signed to Derulo's label. Departure of Celine Polenghi and new member Pop-Girl On June 11, 2015, it was revealed that Celine was no longer a member of the group, something that left the group's fans in disbelief. However, in an annoucnment via JustJared.com, Summer and Millie announced that former season 7 Voice contestant Bryana Salaz was now a part of the group. Celine did reveal in a statement on June 16, 2015 via Instagram that she had left the group to pursue a solo career. Tour The girls recently went out on the road as part of the PopNation Tour. New Single and Bryana's Departure Whilst on the Popnation tour, the girls promoted their upcoming single 'Money', which is set to be released some time this year. In September 2015, Bryana confirmed over Twitter that she had left the group. However, she eventually deleted the tweet, leaving everything uncertain. On Spetember 29, 2015, an official Tweet from the group's Twitter account confirmed that Bryana had left to go pursue a career in TV after landing a role in the upcoming series Urban Cowboy, leaving the group's future in doubt. Split In October 2015, after much speculation it was officially confirmed over the groups Twitter account that the remaining two members Millie And Summer had decided to leave in order to pursue solo careers, however it is not confirmed whether or not the group will get new members, however that remains to be seen. Discography '''Singles: * "Just Another Night" (2014) * "Here We Go Again" (2015) Category:Season 3 Category:Groups Category:Mentored by Simon Cowell